


Club Isn't The Best Place To Find A Lover

by grettama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, mentioned iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: The club isn't the best place to find a lover. So that is where Daichi goes.OrBalletdancer!Kuroo and Soldier!Daichi nobody asks for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> The title and this fic itself are heavily inspired by [Ed Sheeran's Shape of You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dK2tDK9grQ).

Daichi almost backed out. He could just turn around, left, and then pretended that this never happened in his life, but at the same time, he couldn’t. Well, he _didn’t want to_.

So, Daichi took a deep breath, walked straight ahead to the building in front of him, flashed the bouncer his ID and an awkward smile, and then got in. Blaring music welcomed him, made him frowned slightly, but he didn’t turn around. He approached the bar, told the bartender his order and sat himself down in the corner, by himself.

Daichi was nervous as fuck. He took another deep breath to calm himself down. He had decided to do this. He should enjoy it. The bartender handed him his drink and Daichi chugged it down as fast as he could get away without being choked, and once the alcohol made it to his system, Daichi felt a bit better he was brave enough to look around at his surroundings.

Daichi was a healthy twenty seven years old guy. He was a great Captain in the army, and he knew a lot of people looked up to him. The job paid him well and his parents were so proud of his achievement. To the outside world, Daichi lived a great life. Only one more thing to make it perfect; family of his own with a beautiful wife and healthy children.

And that was where it became a problem.

Because Sawamura Daichi was as gay as a rainbow.

Daichi sipped his drink once again and sighed. That was why he was here in the first place, at a gay bar just outside the town because he was too cowardice to actually go to the one inside the town. He was afraid that someone he knew might see him and blew everything up. Here, he was unknown.

Actually, it was the first time ever Daichi went inside a gay bar despite being gay for his whole life. It wasn’t any different from any normal bar he had ever visited, but instead of the usual male and female, he could see some guys made out freely instead. The sight made him flinched slightly. He was so used of living under hiding; he couldn’t help but expected someone would come and started beating up those guys who made out with each other. Daichi kept his eyes on them for a while, but then realized that he was just being his usual paranoid self and tore his gaze away.  He supposed to be here to be who he really was. Not being paranoid and afraid all the time.

Daichi looked around again, and his eyes landed on a lean guy. His hair was very weird; it went up against the gravity and all human logic—it made him wonder how many products he needed to use to keep his hair that way all day long. But what captivated Daichi was his smirk. He looked like he was enjoying himself, dancing around a guy with a very good looking face as well (why everyone here was good looking anyway this was so unbelievable) and another guy he couldn’t see his face but his hair was also weird—it was the combination of black and white but Daichi couldn’t be so sure since the lighting inside the club wasn’t very good. The three of them were laughing, and they danced really well. It was a really pleasant sight to see. It even made Daichi smiled. But once the corner of his mouth lifted in a soft smile, the first good looking guy with weird hair suddenly looked right at him and Daichi was too late to duck. Their gaze met, and on reflex, Daichi gasped and tore his gaze away.

Once he was back looking down on his glass of beer, Daichi cursed himself mentally. It was just normal to do that. He was in a gay bar for fuck sake. He didn’t need to feel awkward or anything. It was okay to flirt with another guy here. He was allowed. He—

“First time here?”

The unfamiliar voice startled Daichi. He looked up and his heart  was torn between sinking or skipping a beat as he saw the good looking guy with weird hair already took a seat next to him. They did made eye contact earlier and the guy decided to approach him. Great.

“It’s just that I never see you here before,” the guy said again as the bartender handed him his drink. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou by the way. You?”

“Sawamura Daichi,” Daichi answered. He hoped he didn’t sound as nervous as he thought. But Kuroo’s smirk widened and he wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Alright. I think I just misunderstood things, I’m sorry,” Kuroo said, chuckled to himself. “But it’s fine. I need to get away from the dance floor anyway. I hope you don’t mind if I sit here?”

Daichi raised his eyebrows, confused of what Kuroo was saying, but still answered, “No, I don’t mind,” nonetheless. What did he misunderstand?

Kuroo nodded, flashed him a grateful smile and sip his own drink—Daichi guessed it was whiskey by the smell. “But now that we’re sitting next to each other, please do humor me. What kind of bet did you lose?”

Okay, Daichi was officially confused now. “What… bet?” he asked back, slowly.

Kuroo turned himself to face Daichi and raised an eyebrow at his question. “The bet that make you come here in the first place? In a gay bar?” he said, but when Daichi was still looked confused, he was so kind to elaborate, “The only thing that makes a straight guy like you come to a gay club is because you lose a bet. Or is it something else?”

Oh.

And Daichi laughed, now it was Kuroo’s turn to look confused. Daichi tried his best to control his laughter and said, “I’m not straight.”

Kuroo blinked in surprised. “Are you sure?”

Daichi laughed again at that follow up question, but nodded. “I had sex with boys before, I love it. And I can’t get it up with a girl no matter how hard I try. So, yes, I consider myself as not straight.” It was the first time Daichi ever talked so bluntly about his sexuality to anyone. It felt weird, but the good kind of weird. So this was how it felt to be open about his sexuality.

“Oh,” Kuroo said—and did he slightly blush? _Cute_ —turned his attention back to his own drink. “I’m sorry again, I guess.” Kuroo scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “I saw you smiled at me on the dance floor and I was sure you were flirting with me but when I approached you, you just have this…,” Kuroo looked like he was out of words, made random gestures with his hands instead, “…have this straight aura all over you—like you’re very nervous and feel like you don’t belong here—so, I just, uh, assumed.”

Daichi chuckled. “It’s alright.” He didn’t know whether it was the booze in his system or that he had someone to talk to but now Daichi felt like he was relaxing a bit. “It’s my first time being in a gay club after all. So, yes, I’m nervous as hell.” Daichi snorted. “But you did make wrong assumption though—not the assumption that I’m straight, but the assumption that I flirted with you.”

Kuroo—he looked like he already got rid of his embarrassment—clutched his chest dramatically. “How dare,” he said, “How dare you not to flirt with someone as handsome as me.”

Daichi laughed again. “Well, I’m sorry,” he said, as sincere as he could manage, “But I just smiled at you because you dance very good. You and your friends looked like you were enjoying it.”

Kuroo huffed, but decided to forgive Daichi because he responded with his friendly tone again. “Of course we dance good,” he turned around so his body faced the dance floor, and then pointed at his two friends who stayed there. They were still dancing, the good looking one was grinding himself on the black and white one. “Oikawa and I,” he pointed at the good looking one, “we’re professional dancers. We graduated from our college with the highest score and shit like that. Bokuto isn’t a dancer,” now he pointed at the black and white, “but he’s natural.”

 “What kind of dance do you do?” Daichi asked out of curiosity.

“Ballet,” Kuroo answered, and Daichi could hear a proud tone in his voice.

 _Wow_. Daichi didn’t expect that answer. And such a proud answer even. He had lived to long tried to blend in with stereotypes. Boys didn’t like boys. Boys didn’t cry. Boys didn’t dance. Ballet was for girls. He knew those were wrong, but it had been ingrained into his brain for the whole of his life so he couldn’t help but to think it that way.

“How about you?” Kuroo’s question snapped Daichi back into reality. “What do you do?” He was glad Kuroo didn’t realize he blanked out for a moment though.

“I’m in the army. I’m a Captain,” he answered, not as proud as Kuroo, because fuck, he liked his job but he hated it as well at the same time. It was so hard being gay in the army, especially back then when he was still in academy. He always took shower later or earlier than everyone because at that age, it was so easy to pop up a boner just by looking at his friend’s ass when they were showering. To be accepted, he had to join them bullied a gay kid even though he was one himself. He would never be proud of it. He was shame of it.

Kuroo laughed at his answer though, but not mocking, only amused. “Okay, now I get why you have this strong straight vibe on you,” he explained and Daichi laughed with him. “So, what happened to Captain Sawamura? Why did he decide to come to a gay club tonight?” Kuroo asked again, his signature smirk was still on his face and _damn, this guy was so gorgeous_.

Thought that it was safe to tell a stranger about his problem—that was why most of people went to club, right? To talk their problems to a total stranger and then probably went home with them to have a mind blown sex, but Daichi didn’t want to go ahead of himself now—Daichi put down his glass of beer and sighed. “My parents arranged me a marriage meeting this weekend, with the daughter of their close friend or something,” Daichi answered.

Kuroo hummed thoughtfully. He had almost finished his whiskey. “Wow that’s harsh,” he commented after a gulp of his drink. “Are you gonna accept this marriage arrangement?”

“I don’t know,” Daichi answered honestly. It wasn’t the first arrangement his parents ever shoved to his face, and Daichi always rejected it all these years, but now… he was tired. Very tired. Maybe he should just give in. Accepted the marriage, and when it came down to sex with his future wife, he could try imagine that he was doing it with a guy instead—maybe he could try imagine doing it with this Kuroo guy, he was so good looking anyway—and then got it over with, had one or two kids. He wouldn’t disappoint his parents that way, and he would maintain his good image as the straight Captain Sawamura Daichi. It didn’t sound so bad. But would he be happy?

He knew for sure he wouldn’t. Because instead of spending the night with his future wife, he would rather make frequent visit to gay club like this. He would screw the man he wanted to be with at the end of the night, went back home in the morning and lied to his future wife about where he spent the night. His marriage would be hollow. They would look fine outside, but inside, broken. And eventually, his future wife would find out, and they would have a fight, and in the end they would have a divorce.

Even Daichi knew that it would be so messed up. He didn’t want that.

“Okay, let’s not talk about it,” Kuroo’s voice once again snapped Daichi back out of his horrible train of thoughts. He stood up from his tools and then swiftly placed himself between Daichi’s legs. Daichi had to put down his glass at that movement, afraid that he would drop it. Kuroo’s crotch was touching his and Daichi couldn’t take his eyes off of his lips which still formed that goddamn sinful smirk. “It’s obvious you came here to de-stress, and I shouldn’t bring up that topic,” he said. He put both of his hands on Daichi’s arms, guided him to put his hands on his hips. Kuroo was so lean, but Daichi could feel muscles beneath his clothes too. It felt nice under his palm. “You can sort out your problem later, but for now… what do you think of you, me and bed? Or wall. Or couch. I’m not picky.”

“How about the backseat of my car?” Daichi asked. Their lips nearly touched and Daichi was so eager to eliminate the gap, but he needed to hear Kuroo’s answer first.

“That will do,” Kuroo said, yanked Daichi slightly and crushed their lips together. Daichi didn’t remember when was the last time he kissed a guy, Kuroo tasted like whiskey and something else sweet, but he tasted right. Daichi’s grip on Kuroo’s hips was getting tighter as he tried to pull him closer, but Kuroo didn’t seem to mind. He sucked Daichi’s tongue instead, in such a way that made Daichi forgot his name for a moment, but then he pulled away. They were both panting heavily.

“Get me out of here and put that body on me, Captain,” Kuroo said, a little bit breathless. His face flushed and he looked at Daichi with dilated pupils. Daichi was sure he was no different. “Where’s your car?”

Daichi didn’t bother to answer. He stood up and dragged Kuroo out of the club. He didn’t remember how he managed to get Kuroo to his car on the parking lot not far from the club, but he did and he followed Kuroo to climb to the backseat. Daichi closed the door behind him, as Kuroo yanked him down once again to kiss him senseless. Daichi really liked the sensation of kissing Kuroo and he could do this forever. But of course, he wanted to do more than kissing too tonight.

Kuroo was squirming beneath him when Daichi deepened the kiss. He started to grind their hips together, and Daichi moaned. He could feel Kuroo’s hands slipped under the hem of his shirt, mapping his chest and abs, and that made Daichi nibbled on his lower lip.

“I think we both wear too much clothes,” Kuroo stated, and Daichi couldn’t agree more. They helped each other undressed; stealing a kiss or two in the process, and soon Kuroo’s hand already wrapped around both of their hard flesh and stroke them gently.

“You’re so thick.” Kuroo’s comment made Daichi chuckled breathlessly as he sucked the perfect skin on Kuroo’s collarbone. He was so perfect lying under Daichi, and Daichi guessed right. Kuroo did have some muscles, but unlike him, he got it on the right places and at the right amount. Daichi loved touching Kuroo.

Kuroo’s stroke down there was getting a bit faster, and when Daichi trailed kisses down his neck and chest then sucked on his nipple, Kuroo hissed. “Fuck me already,” he pleaded. “I want your cock inside me.”

“Getting so impatient, aren’t we,” Daichi teased. He wanted to do that as well. He wanted to impaled Kuroo, fucked him hard, but he couldn’t rush it or it wouldn’t be fun for either of them. “Wait a minute,” Daichi said, he swatted Kuroo’s hand from his dick so he could climb to the front seat. Kuroo whimpered when he lost Daichi’s weight above him, made Daichi whispered softly, “I’ll be right back,” as he fetched a bottle of lube and condom from his dashboard.

Kuroo chuckled when he saw what Daichi got, though. “You are really prepared to get laid tonight. I take back my words. There’s nothing straight about you, Captain Sawamura.”

Daichi just snorted as he lifted Kuroo’s leg to reveal his entrance after he poured a generous amount of lube to his fingers. Daichi pressed a digit to Kuroo’s hole, made him threw his head back in pleasure while Daichi gulped at the sight.

“You don’t have to be so gentle,” Kuroo said when Daichi was a finger deep inside him. He looked at him through his half lidded eyes. He was so beautiful.

“If you still can speak, then I guess I don’t do you right,” Daichi responded, deemed Kuroo was ready for another finger. Kuroo tried to chuckle at him, but when Daichi scissored him, and then bend his two digits inside him and touched a particular spot, his laughter died down in his throat, it turned into a breathy moan instead. The most beautiful sound Daichi ever heard. “See? Now I do you right.”

Kuroo couldn’t even voice out his protest. Daichi poured down another amount of lube so he could insert the third finger, abused Kuroo’s sweet spot. Tears started to prickle from the corner of his eyes and Daichi’s cock twitched in excitement. “You feel good?”

Kuroo couldn’t answer and Daichi knew that. He abused Kuroo’s sweet spot some more before pulled all his fingers out, let Kuroo had a little break before he dealt with the real thing. But it looked like Kuroo had another plan. He snatched the condom from Daichi’s hand, and tore it open with his teeth. “Let me put it on you,” he said.

Daichi just nodded, it wasn’t a bad thing anyway. But he got it wrong. Because Kuroo pushed him down this time, made his back bumped to the door of the car as he put the condom between his lips. _Uh oh_. Daichi didn’t even had the time to feel hurt when his back collided with the door. He was too focused on Kuroo now. He leaned down between Daichi’s legs, and then very slowly and skillfully, rolled the condom down his length with his fucking mouth. Daichi groaned.  He couldn’t take his eyes off of Kuroo. Daichi thought it would be difficult, but Kuroo did it so easily. He blobbed his head up and down few times, made sure the condom was put on properly before he let Daichi’s dick go, looked up to him and gave him his sinful smirk. “You’re good now.”

Daichi didn’t wait any longer. He pinned Kuroo down back against the seat, he let out few breathless chuckles, but Daichi ignored it. He knew soon Kuroo wouldn’t be able to laugh anyway. Daichi poured more lube to his dick, and carefully lifted Kuroo’s legs. He didn’t know whether Kuroo was comfortable or not, they were in a pretty cramped place anyway.

 But as if reading Daichi’s mind, Kuroo said, “You don’t have to be afraid to bend me,” he sounded just as breathless as Daichi. “I’m a ballet dancer, remember? I’m more flexible than you think.”

And with that, Daichi lost it. He lifted Kuroo’s legs, pressed it down to his chest, and only gave him a simple warning of, “I’m going in,” before he slid himself in. They both moaned each other’s name when Daichi settled inside.

“Fuck,” Daichi hissed. “You’re so fucking tight.”

“It’s maybe because you’re so fucking huge.”

Daichi didn’t retort. Instead, he started moving, thrusted rough and deep inside Kuroo. He could feel Kuroo’s nails dug the skin on his back, it would leave scratches, but Daichi didn’t care. Daichi leaned down instead, licked and marked every inch of Kuroo’s skin he could reach. Their movements were sloppy, but it got them what they wanted so they kept going; Kuroo moved his hips up to meet Daichi’s thrust and made sure Daichi hit the right spot inside him.

“Can you come like this?” Daichi asked, whispered against Kuroo’s ear as he nibbled his earlobe. Kuroo looked like a mess. But a hot mess and Daichi loved it.

Kuroo’s grip on Daichi’s back tightened. “I, ah, I guess so. I’m already so close now.”

“Good.” Daichi bent Kuroo a little bit more so he could hit deeper. Kuroo seemed to like that because he moaned harder. “Come for me, Kuroo.”

Daichi fastened his speed, thrusted harder into Kuroo. It didn’t take long until Kuroo came. He buried his face on the crook of Daichi’s neck, bit him there and came hard between them. He got so tight when he came it made Daichi flinched in pleasure and with few more thrusts, Daichi followed.

They stayed in their position for a moment, tangled in a messy pile. Daichi could feel Kuroo’s heartbeat against his own and it was calming somehow. But they couldn’t stay like that forever. Daichi pulled out, made Kuroo whimpered at the sensation. He took off the condom and tied the end before he threw it in the small trashcan he put in his car. Daichi didn’t have tissue, so he wiped Kuroo’s abs-covered-cum with a towel he kept in his dashboard. He got dressed, and helped Kuroo with his own clothes afterwards.

“Aw~” Kuroo said when Daichi put his shirt on for him. It seemed like he had found his voice back. “You’re very caring, Sawamura. You will indeed make a great husband.”

Daichi just scoffed at that. The thought of getting married was now back in his mind, but it didn’t seem so stressful anymore. Probably because he was still in afterglow. Daichi climbed to the driver seat, but let Kuroo stayed on the back. He deserved some comfortable rest anyway, and backseat was a better place than the passenger seat at the front. “Let me drive you home,” he offered.

Kuroo agreed, and told him his address. They drove in silent. Daichi’s mind was still too foggy to think of a proper conversation. The sex with Kuroo was so great he could still feel it on his skin. He was sure Kuroo wasn’t in a better state than him because he stayed silent all the way.

Kuroo only started talking again when they arrived in front of Kuroo’s apartement building. “For your information,” he said, “my friend Oikawa is dating a guy in the army too. His name is Iwaizumi or something like that. You’re not as alone as you think.”

The name Iwaizumi did ring a bell in Daichi’s mind. He thought he knew a Major with that name. But Daichi didn’t comment on that. Instead, he asked, “You need help to get to your floor?”

Kuroo chuckled. “Nah, I’m good. It will probably sore in the morning though. But, let me ask you something.” Daichi could feel Kuroo scooted closer to the front seat, “You already made up your mind about the marriage thing?”

Even to his surprised, Daichi firmly answered, “I did,” as he looked at Kuroo from the rearview mirror.

Kuroo gave him his smirk and a gentle punch on his shoulder. “Cool,” he said. There was few seconds of silent between them before Kuroo asked again, “Wanna come up and spend the night?”

Daichi didn’t even need to think twice. “Sure.” And Kuroo pecked him on the cheek, made Daichi chuckled.

He knew what he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but I gotta be honest, I wrote this down just because I want balletdancer!Kuroo with soldier!Daichi, and combined with looping Shape of You over and over again, this story is born.
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](https://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettaverse/)!! I don't bite :3


End file.
